O'Hanna and the SGC
by mishy-mo
Summary: You know the SGC is kinda like one real big family. A number of different people, varying in a range of different way but still linked. Not related by blood, but by common experiences, by the drive to succeed at the same goal together. Jack POV


O'Hanna and the SGC

You know the SGC is kinda like one real big family. A number of different people, varying in a range of different way but still linked. Not related by blood, but by common experiences, by the drive to succeed at the same goal together.

Right at the very top is Grandpa George and Granny Catherine. Granny was the one who started it all and though she has retired and the family doesn't see much of her these days she is still well respected and loved among the people that flit through the halls, none of us would be here if it wasn't for her, and everyone is thankful and extremely indebted to this woman for giving them a reason to live, a reason to feel alive everyday. Grandpa was no different; George sat proudly in the SGC watching carefully over each and every one of his charges, making everyone feel safe beneath his wing, guarded and protected, providing cover from enemies such as Kinsey and the NID. Yup, Grandpa took care of us whether we were here by order or destiny.

The next logical step in the family tree is that of mother and father, and that would be Carter and me. Now don't go all funny on me and suggest something is going on between her and me 'cos there just isn't the regs. don't allow it and let's face it; it's not like we could populate the entire SGC in 7 years (though I would like to try). Anyway, now where was I, right…Carter and me being mom and dad. You know it isn't that much of a stretch of the imagination, and if you really think about it, it does make sense. I tend to my battalion, the military side of the base. With me being 2IC and all, I'd like to think that they all look up to me (and with me being taller than most of them it's about right) and that they could come to me with any problems that they had. Yeah, I take care of them. Carter on the other hand tends to her little flock of geeks. And they really are like a flock, a flock of little chicks chasing after a mother hen, very rarely do you see Carter running around the place without a tech assistant or fellow scientist following her, babbling and chattering about some new thing-a-majig or some dire problem that could one day threaten the world, or so I here Felger say.

Daniel was an orphan, his mother and father dying when he was so young. For a large chunk of his life he moved across the country between foster homes, never truly feeling at home until he was safe in the arms of the SG-1 and welcomed in the family of the SGC. He had found his place, and taken on the responsibility of seeing to all the other once lost souls that found their way to the halls of the SGC. Daniel was a master communicator and could talk to these people in the same language, for the reason that he knew their exact situation and what it felt like from there they where coming from. Teal'c in some ways had become his brother, and the best of friends, they had a unique understanding of each other's background, they had both had great losses and it was this that brought them together and made them almost inseparable. They each looked out for others like them.

Daniel, took care of the linguists of the SGC, the ever so slight outcasts of the group, almost like that cousin that you know but hardly ever talk to. They didn't fit in well with the mainly military feel of the SGC, many of them great believers in philosophy and peacemaking, conflicting with usually very loud results with the 'shoot first and ask questions later' attitude of the air force officers on base. Daniel, having had experience with a certain tight-lipped colonel, was the ambassador for the linguists, easily being able to translate any reports into words that could be understood even by the colonel.

The loss of such a valued member of the family was taken quite hard by all. Many people where devastated by the loss, and many showed it, but there was no doubt that Teal'c felt the loss more than any other. But despite his obvious grief he accepted his fallen friends replacement and welcomed him openly into the family, and certainly more open than others. Teal'c took Jonas under his wing as Daniel had done with him. Both understanding they were alien in this world and the SGC.

So there it was SG-1 made up the mother, the father and the uncles of the big extended family, and grandpa George and granny Catherine casting a watchful eye over them.

O'hanna means family, family means no one gets left behind or forgotten.

It was no different for the SGC, in fact I think we came up with the better part of that phrase before Disney did.

No one gets left behind, and I mean no one. I think that it started ever since we lost Kowalski, it was just the last straw for me. I had lost so much in my life and I couldn't bare for that to happen again. From then on if there was ever a snowballs chance in hell that someone could make it, that someone could be saved than by god, if the entire earth had to be moved to do that very thing then it was done.

But sometimes that wasn't enough.

A large part of the game was about luck, most of the time it was on our side, but sometimes it ran out.

Janet Frasier despite her numerous needles, she had saved the lives of everyone on base one at a time twice over, probably more, it was this among other things that generated an amazing amount of love and respect for the woman, and was the reason that their was at least a hundred strong crowd at her memorial service. Bodies of faithful friends and grieving colleagues, filled the gate room spilling into the corridors and gathering in the control room.

Janet Frasier would never be forgotten, as she lives on in the hearts and minds of everyone who knew her.

The family had been through some really tough times, and while every one is sure that this would not be the end of trials that test us, we will always be together.

SGC means family, family means no one gets left behind or forgotten.


End file.
